


Glasses Where?

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Michael can't find his glasses!  Oh, the horror!<br/>Disclaimer:  So not the owner of any of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses Where?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of "Michael Westen, can't find his sunglasses".

“Where did you last see them, Michael?” Maddie took a puff of her cigarette, smoke wreathing around her ash blond hair.

“On my face, Ma.” He didn’t mean it to sound sarcastic, but it was the truth. Still, Michael shot his mother an apologetic glance. “I mean, I had them on when I walked into your house.”

“Then they have to be here somewhere.” She gestured.

Michael was aware of that. He didn’t remember taking his glasses off, but he must have – and must not have put them on the kitchen counter, or the dining room table, which is where he normally would’ve left them. So where were they? “I can’t believe this.”

Maddie choked out a laugh. “You sound like you did when you were a boy,” she explained, when Michael looked her way.

“Not helping, Ma.”

“Well, they’re not my glasses,” Maddie sniffed. “And if you’d left them in the same spot every time you came into the house - ”

“I do! I leave them on the counter or on the kitchen table!”

“Well, you didn’t this time!” Another puff of her cigarette, and Maddie gave Michael a look that let him know he needed to figure it out on his own.

Well, it wasn’t like he didn’t have training for finding things; it’s just that usually those things were a lot more life-threatening than sunglasses. With a sigh, Michael started a search of the house, feeling precious time ticking away with each heartbeat. What had he done with his glasses, anyway?

Forty-five minutes later and he still hadn’t found them, and it was too late to keep looking for them. “When I find them, I’ll call you,” Maddie reassured him, shooing him out the door, though Michael had the feeling the glint in his mother’s eyes was because she knew exactly where his glasses were.

And when he glanced into the rearview mirror of the Charger, Michael nearly slapped himself – he’d pushed the glasses on top of his head.


End file.
